


Get A Little Closer

by orphan_account



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Femslash, Getting Together, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, Post canon, Tags May Change, Wedding, bi character, method acting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Émilie tells her family she's seeing someone so they stop asking her why she's single. A cousin gets engaged, and she's still really single, so she asks Iko to pretend to be her date to the wedding. Iko accepts. It's not going to mean anything, right?





	

Iko’s portscreen started buzzing from her bag, her tone for getting a comm. She leaned over, pulling it out of her purse, and glanced at the screen. Émilie’s name scrolled across her lockscreen, and Iko answered the comm, talking into the portscreen as she aimlessly walked around her room.

“Hi! What’s up?” 

“Hey, Iko! So this is going to sound really weird, and I know it’s a huge favor to ask, and, um. It’s completely my fault, and I’m sorry, and you don’t have to say yes, but-” Émilie rambled into her portscreen. Her eyebrows were creased, and she was gesturing wildly with her free right hand as she tried to explain the situation. 

“ Émilie, breathe. What is it?” Iko asked, enthusiastically, staring down at her portscreen. Émilie was grimacing, looking both frantic and deeply embarrassed. 

“Anyway. My cousin’s getting married next month so. Um. Stars, this is embarrassing. So, if it’s okay, can you be my date to the wedding?”

Iko froze. Émilie’s lips were moving, but Iko couldn’t process anything she said after that. It wasn’t that she was going to say no. It was actually kind of the opposite. She was elated, and so shocked that Émilie actually liked her back. A few months ago, she’d realized a few things- number one, she wasn’t nearly as straight as she’d thought. She didn’t even like guys. Number two, she had a huge, completely hopeless crush on Émilie. Up until now she’d just assumed it would be unrequited. 

“Yes! Of course!”

Émilie sighed, shoulders sinking in relief. It was like a weight had been lifted. “Oh my stars, thank you so much! Of course, it isn’t gonna mean anything. Just for a few days at the wedding. Like my family kept asking me why I was single, and trying to set me up with guys- just guys- and I told them I was seeing someone. Anyway, I'm so sorry I'm making you do this, but also thank you so much!” 

Oh. “Right. Yes. Of course not. You’re right, it doesn’t- it won’t mean anything,” Iko said, a little too fast. Awkwardly, she bit her lower lip. 

“Yeah. But it’ll be fun! We can trick my entire family together!” 

Iko laughed nervously, shrugging, and tried to remind herself that it wasn’t Émilie’s fault that Iko had gone and accidentally fallen in love with her. That she didn’t know, and never would. “Yeah. Sure it’ll be.” 

“The wedding’s next month, I have the save-the-date card lying around here somewhere… I’ll send you a pic later, when I can finally find it. Anyway, maybe come down to my place beforehand? So we can go to it together, for appearances. And go over our story, and stuff. So it’s solid and we don’t accidentally contradict each other.”

“Sure.” Iko nodded once. “That sounds good.”

“Again, thank you so much! I really owe you one. Talk to you later?” 

“It’s, it’s really not a problem. See you.” Iko hung up fast and sighed, slumping against one of the cold, white, polished stone walls of her room in Artemisia Palace. She set the portscreen down on the floor and put her head in her hands, letting out a groan. At least it wouldn’t be hard to fake all the feelings she had for Émilie. And she had so many for her. Émilie was a great friend, and she knew that that was all they’d ever be, and she tried to be fine with that. Really. Most of the time, she was fine with it, but it was hard to ignore them. What she wanted to do was bury her feelings down.

If only she could get herself to move on from Émilie, move on with her life, and be happy just having her as a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> so this first chapter is s h o r t but whatever. you already know exactly how this is gonna end up. anyway im gonna try to keep updating this but no promises!! lmao


End file.
